injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: End Of The Gods
' ' Injustice: End Of The Gods is an action-fighting video game based on characters and stroylines from the DC Universe. It is the sequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, and developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Injustice: End Of The Gods ''features characters and stages from the first installment of the franchise, and introduces new ones fresh to the series. The storyline involves the heroes and villains of Earth being transported into the future, where Darkseid has taken control of the planet and turned the Justice League into evil dictators.' ' Gameplay The gameplay of Injustice: End Of The Gods is very similar to its predecessor. Characters are categorized into two seperate groups- Power Users and Gadget Users, and the stages feature interactive objects. Star Lab Missions make a return, but with more detailed missions to further capture the gaming experience. Multiplayer also makes a return, and feautures new ways of gaming. A "Tag-Team" feature is introduced, where players can team together during multiplayer to combat the enemy. ''End of the Gods' Story Mode remains mostly the same as its prequel. However, chapters now feature multiple playable characters in each, instead of having just one character in each. Story Injustice: End Of The Gods begins six months after the events of Gods Among Us. Metropolis is almost done with reconstruction, the Justice League deals with international threats daily, and life is almost the same as it was before Joker's nuclear bomb. However, things have also changed- extreme precautions are being taken to avoid the events of the alternate dimension the League visited, several League members have quit and been replaced, former villains (like Catwoman) have switches sides and become antiheroes, and Nightwing, Batgirl, and Cyborg are training a team of young heroes in case their superiors have another fallout. The main story revolves around the main heroes and villains of the DC Universe being transported into the future, similar to the first installment. However, this time the world has been almost completely destroyed by Darkseid and his forces of evil. Darkseid, searching for the Anti-life Equation, corrupted all of the Justice League and their villains, and took over the entire world with the help of the Justice Lords, Crime Syndicate, and his own Apokoliptian army. 8 years later, Darkseid has found 3/4 of the Equation and almost completely eradicated all forms of resistance to him. However, one pocket of rebellion remains: The Titans. Consisting of the surviving members of the Teen Titans (Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Starfire, Superboy, and Wonder Girl), and Lobo, Harley Quinn, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna (who all avoided Darkseid's corruption), these 11 are the only team left to fight against the absolute evil plaguing the planet. With almost no fight left in them, they use experimental technology to teleport the heroes and villains of the past to them and warn them of Darkseid's coming. By the end of the story, the present and future characters come together to beat the evil. However, this doesn't come without sacrifice- the future Batgirl, and the present-day Flash, Deathstroke, and Starfire are all killed in the final fight. The heroes and villains of the past return home, and ban together to take down Darkseid before he has the chance to invade Earth. Characters There are 34 characters overall, 10 more than the first game. More than half of the characters from Injustice: Gods Among Us ''return, given new looks. Green Lantern, a character from the first installment, is changed from the Hal Jordan identity to John Stewart. Similar to ''Gods Among Us, ''each character has an "alternate future" skin- either as a member of the Crime Syndicate or the Rebels. Batgirl's default costume and real-world version is the Barbara Gordon character, while her alternate costume is Stephanie Brown. Along with being categorized as Gadget or Power Users, characters are seperated into 3 teams- The Justice League, The Teen Titans, and The Villains. '''Justice League:' *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Martian Manhunter *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Hawkgirl *Aquaman *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Zatanna Teen Titans/Young Justice: *Nightwing *Cyborg *Batgirl *Robin (Tim Drake) *Superboy *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Beast Boy *Starfire *Red Hood Villains: *Darkseid *Joker *Lex Luthor *Sinestro *Circe *Zod *Harley Quinn *Bane *Captain Cold *Deathstroke *Lobo *Black Adam *Amazo *Catwoman (Antihero) Downloadable Content Several skins and characters are planned to be released as downloadable content. *Green Lantern Pack: Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, and Guy Gardner skins for Green Lantern *Movie Pack: Man Of Steel skin for Superman, Nolanverse skins for Joker and Bane *Identity Pack: Supergirl for Superman, Red Arrow for Green Arrow, Jay Garrick for Flash *Sidekick Pack: Cassandra Cain for Batgirl, Damian Wayne for Robin, Donna Troy for Wonder Woman *Several other packs, including multiple Classic, New 52, and DCAU packages, are confirmed to be released. There are at least 3 skins (Default, Alternate, DLC) for each character. Each Season Pass comes with additional Star Lab Missions for the 5 new characters purchased. *1st Season Pass: Doctor Fate, Raven, Blue Beetle, Scorpion, Trigon *2nd Season Pass: Static, Sub-Zero, Poison Ivy, Brainiac, Black Manta Category:Games Category:Created by Bartieandquick+6 Category:Sequels Category:Injustice: End Of The Gods